Most local area networks (LANs) in today's network are based on Ethernet technology. Ethernet services, which were for local networks, now can be used over a wide area network. Border gateway protocol-virtual private local area network (LAN) service (BGP-VPLS) became a widely used technology, which allows for multi-point services using what was traditionally a local area network technology. Now, the industry has developed the Ethernet virtual private network (EVPN) technology that may provide the same features as BGP-VPLS and more at better scale and performance. BGP-VPLS and EVPN are different in several ways; therefore, there is a need to develop a way to interwork the BGP-VPLS technology and EVPN technology.